


Me and My Broken Heart

by Saku015



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comforting Sakusa Kiyoomi, Crying Miya Atsumu, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2020, M/M, OTPtober 2020 NSFW, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu NSFW Week, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: After a shared practice with the Adlers, Sakusa helps his heartbroken teammate out - just like a good friend would do.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Me and My Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Public sex.  
> Day 7: Rimming.  
> Day 3: Rimming.

It wasn’t uncommon from Atsumu to leave as soon as the official shared practice between the Jackals and Adlers ended. Instead of staying behind to socialize or just for some extra practice, he fled as soon as possible. Whenever his teammates asked, he always said that practicing against such strong rivals is tiresome. Neither of them knew the real reason – neither, but Sakusa.

This didn’t happen otherwise on this Tuesday after another shared practice between the two teams. The blond boy tried to sneak out, but his movements didn’t go unnoticed by Sakusa. When their eyes met, Atsumu sent him a pleading look. 

Sakusa only shook his head, but turned away, not wanting to grab anyone else’s attention. After Atsumu had left, the black haired man waited proximately twenty minutes, then he sneaked out as well. When he stepped in the locker room, he heard the sound of the shower being turned off. A few second later Atsumu walked out of the bathroom section, only having a towel around his waist. He stopped in his track when he noticed Sakusa, and the other looked him up and down.

”How do you want it today, ‘Tsumu?” Sakusa asked, his voice gentler than normal. Atsumu walked up to the lockers, then leaned his head against them, bracing himself with his hands. ”All right.”

Sakusa walked up to him, and Atsumu turned his face back to the mirror. He had never looked Sakusa in the eyes at these occasions .He knew he was pathetic, and didn’t need someone else to remind him of it. Even though he knew Sakusa would never do something like that. In the meantime, the raven wrapped his arms around his middle section – two of his fingers finding one of Atsumu’s nipples.

”Ngh!” Atsumu moaned, arching into the touch. He felt Sakusa’s smile on his neck as the other kissed his nape. Not soon after the younger started to abuse his nipple lightly, soon after finding his other nipple. ”Omi-kun!” Atsumu whined, feeling his cock hardening beneath his towel. ”Stop teasing me!” Sakusa chuckled lightly, and Atsumu felt his cock twitching.

”What would you like me to do then?” He asked, and Atsumu took a breath.

’Make me forget,’ he thought, but when he spoke up, something else came out of his mouth. ”Eat me out,” he asked and Sakusa nodded against his shoulder.

He unwrapped the towel around Atsumu’s waist, then knelt down behind him. He started rubbing Atsumu’s as cheeks, and laughed when the other gave out a pleased moan. He had always thought Atsumu had a fine ass and worshiping it was one of his favorite sexual activities with him.

”Are you ready?” He asked, and when the other nodded, he pulled his cheeks apart, and started licking the other’s twitching hole.

”Fuck!” Atsumu swore, leaning his forehead at the lockers, while pushing his hips back towards Sakusa’s face. ”Y-you’re really good at this, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa chuckled and his laugh sent vibrates up on Atsumu’s spine. After a few minutes of teasing, Sakusa pulled Atsumu’s cheeks apart even more, and inserted his tongue into the other’s hole. Atsumu keened, rutting his cock to the lockers, his body moving on its own.

”Fuck, Omi-kun!” Atsumu gasped, feeling Sakusa swirling his tongue inside him. In the next moment, he felt a strong hand wrapping around his cock, giving it some fast and hard strokes. That was all he needed – Atsumu came with a loud cry, feeling his legs becoming jelly.

After his teammate came down from his high, Sakusa pulled back, and stood up. Atsumu was still turned around the lockers when Sakusa touched his shoulder.

”How are you feeling?” To his voice, Atsumu turned around with tears gathered in his eyes. Without asking anything more, Sakusa wrapped his arms around him, letting Atsumu cry in in his chest. He patted his back with one hand and pet his hair with the other. ”Everything will be okay, ‘Tsumu. You’ll get over it eventually.”


End file.
